1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly to an adornment lamp with improved characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adornment lamps have been popular among people for a long time. In recent years, a number of adornment lamps have been developed. For example, there is an adornment lamp comprising a corn-shaped container containing a transparent liquid and a plurality of reflective particles immersed in the liquid, and a light source surrounded by the container. Hence, in operation the heat generated by the emitted light of light source may cause the transparent liquid to move convectively. As such, the immersed particles are also moved and revolved, thus reflecting omni-directionally. This can bring a flashing effect. Another type of adornment lamp is characterized in that the transparent liquid is replaced by two types of liquid which are different in density and color and unsolvable each other. Hence, in operation the heat generated by the emitted light of light source may cause both types of liquid to move convectively. But the direction and speed of the convection of one type of liquid is different from that of the convection of the other type of liquid. As a result, it brings a visual effect of two types of liquid having different color moving convectively. But these designs are still unsatisfactory. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved adornment lamp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adornment lamp comprising a container-like shade including a transparent liquid contained therein and a plurality of reflective tiny metal pieces immersed in the transparent liquid; a transparent tube assembly surrounded by the shade and including a lower first container having a hollow cylindrical shape open to the bottom, a colored liquid contained in the first container, a helical tube on the top of the first container in fluid communication therewith, and a second container on the top of the tube in fluid communication therewith; and a stand having a light source with the bottom of the shade fitted on the stand and the light source surrounded by the first container; wherein when the light source is activated, the transparent liquid in the shade and the colored liquid in the first container are heated by the emitted light of the light source, whereby a convection is generated in the transparent liquid for moving and revolving the immersed tiny metal pieces, a plurality of drops are formed by the colored liquid, the drops are continuously moved upward along the tube.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.